


Roses are Red, Violets are Blue (this is awkward as fuck, but I love you)

by 0ceansgayt



Series: Valentine’s Day 2018 [1]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Valentine’s fluff, don’t get secondhand embarrassment lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 20:17:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13531767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0ceansgayt/pseuds/0ceansgayt
Summary: Aubrey decides to try and impress her wife on Valentine’s Day.Mitchsen with side Chacie.





	Roses are Red, Violets are Blue (this is awkward as fuck, but I love you)

**Author's Note:**

> I will be posting a Valentine’s themed fic every day from now until the 14th - so hit me up if you have prompts you want filled :)

It was cold, too cold for Atlanta in February, and far too cold for Valentine’s Day. Aubrey had a strong hatred for the snow, and the white flurries flying around her car were less than ideal.

  
It was her one year anniversary and she was determined to make this day special. How could one top a Valentine’s wedding?

  
Curse her need to make everything the absolute best she possibly could.   
Stepping out of her car - which was not equipped for the snow, by the way - Aubrey pulled her hat further down on her head and attempted a half run towards her house in an effort to stay relatively warm.

  
It didn’t work. Why must her wife insist upon living in this godforsaken ice box? Oh yeah, the sentiment behind it all. It was the home of their first meeting, first date, first wedding - seriously, Beca, who celebrates their first wedding? Shouldn’t there only be one?

  
Aubrey shook her head, wrapping her long coat tighter around her body. This was a stupid idea, she wasn’t even sure that Beca would appreciate this type of display.

  
But after all, it was their first Valentine’s Day as a married couple and she wanted to make it memorable.

  
She tugged at the garter belt and adjusted her thigh high stockings, taking a breath to settle the nerves in her stomach. It was Beca of all people. Aubrey could show up in sweatpants and her wife would still find her attractive.

  
Unlocking the door, Aubrey tried to squeeze through as quietly as possible without letting the cold air in. No, she wasn’t quite ready for Beca to know she was home.

  
Placing her coat on the rack in front of her, Aubrey slipped on the stilettos that Beca loved so much and paused in the mirror. Her hair was curled, down with the exception of a few strands pulled back - just the way her wife liked it.

  
Her eyes flickered downwards and her stomach rolled again, unsure of her decision. She had chosen a lacy black corset and matching panties, a garter belt, and stockings - of course paired with ridiculously high heeled shoes to complete the look.

  
One last breath and she was making her way through their home, stopping in the kitchen to pour two glasses of the expensive wine she had bought a few days prior.

  
“Beca, baby? Where are you? I have a surprise for you.” She called out, large smile spreading across her face. Yes, this would certainly be a wonderful Valentine’s present. Beca did always tell Aubrey ‘all I want is you’.

  
“Living room!”

  
Aubrey grinned momentarily before setting her face into the stoic, hard gaze that never failed to light a fire in her wife’s eyes. She sauntered - to the best of her ability in those heels - into the living room, leaning on the doorframe and focusing her gaze on….

  
Three sets of eyes. Beca, Chloe, and a _very_ interested Stacie.

  
The wine glasses dropped to the floor and shattered as Aubrey did a half spin in attempt to find something to cover herself with.

  
No, this was a stupid idea.

  
Since when were Chloe and her stupid girlfriend coming over?

  
A soft chuckle came from the couch and Aubrey shot daggers at the three women - only fueling Stacie to laugh even harder.

  
“Laugh it up, chuckles.” Aubrey bit out, a crimson flush making its way across her chest and face. This was not just stupid, this was a mortifying idea.

  
“Aww, the ever stoic Aubrey Posen is embarrassed!” Stacie laughed, earning her not one but two elbows to the ribs and a very menacing glare from Aubrey - well, as menacing as she could muster up standing there half naked and half covering herself with a magazine. 

  
She felt the familiar knot form in her throat and tears pricking at the corners of her eyes, heart racing in her chest. This was the stupidest idea.

  
Aubrey turned on her heel and hurried through the house, bedroom door slamming as she threw herself onto the bed.

  
What was she thinking, trying to look sexy for her wife?

  
Tears began to fall freely as she buried her face in the comforter, hands balling into fists. She had never been so mortified in her life - not even the time her mother caught her and Beca after having some very passionate escapades in the bathroom at Burger King.

  
Beca had hurriedly rushed Chloe and Stacie out the door with a firm slap on the ass and a promise to call the next morning.

  
“Fuck your wife for me!” Stacie called over her shoulder, a very embarrassed Chloe dragging her to their car by the elbow.

  
Beca could only roll her eyes. Of course that’s what Stacie would say when she was very clearly not going to get laid.

  
She cleaned up the shattered glass, humming softly under her breath. It was best to give Aubrey a bit of space when she felt vulnerable, and it gave Beca the perfect opportunity to retrieve the chocolate covered strawberries and rosé she had purchased earlier in the day.

  
Beca took her time setting everything out on the tray before carrying it up to their bedroom and setting it on the table outside the door. She knocked, wincing as she awaited her wife’s response.

  
“Bree, baby? Can I come in? I’m sorry, I really am. I didn’t know…” Beca’s voice was gentle, eyes on her feet as she spoke.

  
The door swung open to reveal a distraught blonde, tears tracking mascara and eyeliner down her face. She sniffled and moved back to the bed wordlessly.

  
This was not going to be good.

  
“I’m sorry that they were over, I really didn’t know you would be home so soon. I’m so sorry, baby.” Beca ran her hands through messy blonde hair, tucking strands behind Aubrey’s ear gently.

  
“I am mortified, Rebecca! You thought - I’m - god, they just stared at me!” Aubrey sobbed out, moving to bury her face in Beca’s neck.

  
“Because you’re beautiful. You looked - you look - absolutely amazing, Bree.” Her hands continued to work at her wife’s scalp, enjoying the little pants and groans the blonde let out at the sensation.

  
Rule number one? Always pet Aubrey’s hair, she’s like putty in your hands.

  
“Thank you. But I don’t appreciate this...mockery. They’re going to tell everyone!” Aubrey moaned out, shaking her head. This was so much worse than Beca could comprehend.

  
“They won’t. Trust me. They’re too busy fucking like rabbits in their car.”   
Aubrey’s jaw hung open at the lewd statement, lightly slapping her wife’s shoulder. What was she, a trucker?

  
“But, if you want, we could also fuck like bunnies?” Beca wiggled her eyebrows, goofy grin crossing her face.

  
There was a sharp gasp followed by a hard elbow to the stomach, Beca gasping in shock.

  
“Don’t you dare push your luck, Mitchell.”

  
“It’s Mitchell-Posen, actually.”

  
“Shut the fuck up.” 


End file.
